My Love For You Will Last
by Miyuki Hamasaki
Summary: Sakura and Li was a cute couple. But then Sakura has to leave him.. She returns in 4-5 years. Does Li still feel the same way for her? Has he fallen in love with someone else? How will Sakura feel? Will she move on? R&R please! *CH 4 LOADED*
1. Sakura's Back!

Kawaii Sakura-Chan Angel: Hiyas peoples! This is a new fanfic of mine as you can see, and uh, I'll just let you all know that I am very very bad at romance things since, I haven't even gone through any myself, so this is going to be very bad. And so, that's all I'll tell you for now...  
  
"....." Talk  
  
'.....' Thoughts  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Change Scene (I just noticed though, that I don't use this every often!)  
  
*.....* Actions  
  
~..... POV~ Someone's POV  
  
~......~ Place  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ After or something like that  
  
(A/N ........) Author's Note which means I'm talking  
  
(......) Whoever's POV it is, the person is either fixing something or WHATEVER!!! I forget what it's called at this moment...  
  
^On the last chapter^ I hope you know what THAT means  
  
Title: My Love For You Will Last  
  
Author: Kawaii Sakura-Chan Angel (Who knows though... I'll may change it again~)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Sakura's Back!  
  
~Sakura's POV~  
  
'Ooh...' I thought. 'I am soooooo excited! It's been...' I started counting with my fingers. 'About 4-5 years since I've seen Li!' I was on the plane, going back to Japan. My father and I had moved to all sorts of places because of his work and I had to leave Li behind. I was 11 turning 12 back then when I found out. Now I was 15, turning 16 soon.  
  
"Sakura, you should rest for a while." My dad said. "We still have a few hours until we land." I just nodded my head. Everything was so clear. I remember that day like yesterday. It was so hard to leave my friends behind.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Li?"  
  
"Yeah...?" Li looked at Sakura with his innocent amber eyes.  
  
"Look, I um..." Sakura looked down.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I..." Sakura tried her best to tell him. 'Common Sakura! Talk! Tell him!' Sakura's mind told her. "I'm... moving..."  
  
"What?!" Li looked at her with shock. Sakura looked down. She couldn't handle the pressure.  
  
"I'm... moving because of my dad's business..."  
  
"Will, you be back?" Li asked.  
  
"I'm not sure..." Sakura said, starting to feel tears trickling down her cheek.  
  
"I'll wait for you..." Li said.  
  
"Really?" Sakura looked up at Li.  
  
"Yes..." Sakura slightly smiled and hugged Li.  
  
"I've got to go..." Sakura stood up. "I have to get packing..." After that, Sakura ran off, leaving Li.  
  
*Flashback over*  
  
"Oh... I miss you so much Li..." I whispered to myself. I rested my eyes for the rest of the ride back to Japan.  
  
~POV over~  
  
"Sakura," Sakura's dad shook Sakura. "We're here." Sakura slowly stood up and raised her arm to strech. She rubbed her eyes and grabbed her bag. Sakura and her dad got off the plane and went to look for their baggage when Sakura heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Sakura!!" Sakura turned around to see who it was.  
  
"Madison!!!" Sakura exclaimed. Madison ran up to Sakura and gave her a big hug (A/N Aw... Ain't that sweet?).  
  
"You will not believe what happened while you were gone for..." Madison started to count.  
  
"4-5 years." Sakura smiled.  
  
"Yeah! Well..." Madison and Sakura chated on their way home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~At Home~  
  
"Yay! I'm home!" Sakura jumped up.  
  
"Hey Squirt." Tori greeted. (A/N Did I tell you that only Sakura went with his dad because Tori had to stay for college? I dunno. Am I making sence? Well, the whole point is that Tori stayed!)  
  
"Hi Tori!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura smiled at him for once and ran upstairs.  
  
"Huh?" Tori said confused. "Did she just... SMILE at me? Boy, that trip must have been tough on her or it's either that's she's changed!" Tori shook his head and helped his dad unpack everything.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ahhh... Home sweet home!" Kero said as he jumped out of Sakura's bag. "And no more bags and packing and sleeping inside your bag!" Sakura and Madison giggled a little.  
  
"Well, I think I'll go visit..."  
  
"Li?" Madison finished for her. Sakura nodded. "Well you go ahead."  
  
"What? Your not coming with me?" Sakura said.  
  
"Yeah! Wouldn't want to ruin your 'moment' with him!" Madison giggled as Sakura's face turned crimson.  
  
"Okay..." Sakura blushed making her face redder than ever.  
  
"Geez! Did you practise blushing while you were away? Your face is redder than I remember!" Madison laughed. "Here is his school," Madison said handing Sakura a piece of paper. "He goes to an all boys prep school so he has school on saturdays." Sakura thanked Madison and ran off to find Li.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Kawaii Sakura-Chan Angel: Haha! That must have been the shortest chapter I've ever written! Anyways, I hope it was okay. On the next chapter is when Sakura and Li meets... Hmph, I've never written a romance fanfic as mushy as this one so please understand that it is weird.  
  
Sakura: Don't worry. We'll understand.  
  
Madison: Yeah. But one question.  
  
Kawaii Sakura-Chan Angel: What?  
  
Madison: Well actually two.  
  
Kawaii Sakura-Chan Angel: Yeah...?  
  
Madison: First question. How come we have to use our english names?  
  
Kawaii Sakura-Chan Angel: Well because I'm more used to using the english name even though they are sort of...  
  
Sakura: Weird?  
  
Kawaii Sakura-Chan Angel: Yeah! And also because I've used the english names in my other fanfics...  
  
Madison: Okay. That's understandable. Second question. How come your username is 'Kawaii Sakura-Chan Angel'? Isn't that sort of Sakura's name?  
  
Kawaii Sakura-Chan Angel: Yeah... Well, I've changed it like twice already and I'm not changing it again! GOT THAT?!  
  
Madison: I was just asking...  
  
Sakura: Oh well...  
  
Madison: Okay... As long as Sakura and Li gets their moment and I get to tape it. *Starry eyes*  
  
Sakura: Hoe... *Rolls eyes*  
  
Kawaii Sakura-Chan Angel: Okay, whatever. Just ignore THEM. E-mail me at kawaii_sakura_kinomoto_@hotmail.com if you have any questions or comments!  
  
Sakura: Oh yes, and please R&R!  
  
Kawaii Sakura-Chan Angel: Hey that's my line!  
  
*Sakura and Kawaii Sakura-Chan Angel argues*  
  
Madison: Anyways, please ignor them and R&R!  
  
Sakura and Kawaii Sakura-Chan Angel: Hey that's MY line!  
  
Madison: *Sigh* Whatever. Bye peoples! *Sakura and Kawaii Sakura-Chan Angel keeps argueing* 


	2. Li and Sakura together again... Or are t...

Kawaii Sakura-Chan Angel: I'm back... And I've got a very important message.  
  
Li: Yeah, whatever. Hurry up!  
  
Madison: Why are you in such a hurry?  
  
Li: I haven't appeared yet!  
  
Kawaii Sakura-Chan Angel: Okay! Well as I was saying until I was INTERUPTED...  
  
Sakura: *Yawns* Has the fanfic started yet?  
  
Madison: Nope. The author is still making announcements.  
  
Li: Hi Sakura. *Blush*  
  
Sakura: Oh hi Li! *Blush*  
  
Kawaii Sakura-Chan Angel: Will you please let me con...  
  
Kero: Hiiiiiii Sakura~  
  
Sakura: Hi Kero.  
  
Kero: Any pudding anybody?  
  
Sakura, Madison and Li: Nope.  
  
Kawaii Sakura-Chan Angel: I...  
  
Kero: Aww... Okay. Bye!  
  
Sakura: *Blush* So...  
  
Li: *Blush* Yeah...  
  
Madison: Keep it going! I'm taping!  
  
Kawaii Sakura-Chan Angel: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Silent*  
  
Kawaii Sakura-Chan Angel: Okay. Thank you! Now, as I was saying...  
  
Li: *Whispers* Is she really an angel...?  
  
Kawaii Sakura-Chan Angel: WHAT DID I TELL YOU PEOPLES TO DO?!?!  
  
*Silent*  
  
Kawaii Sakura-Chan Angel: Okay!!!!!! FINALLY! Well... I just needed to tell everybody that I might be really slow updating my chapters and writing them because I have so many exams coming up like theory, piano, provincial ect. And I'm also moving so my computer is going to be moved which means I can't use it so for almost the whole month of May, I won't be updating much or at all.  
  
Madison: Wah? But then that means...  
  
Sakura: Less fanfic?  
  
Madison: No! Not that! That means less video taping!  
  
Everybody: *Falls anime way* Madison...  
  
Madison: Oh no! That also means less costumes to be made!  
  
Everybody: *Crash*  
  
Kero: Hey... Why is there so much commotion here? I'm trying to sleep!  
  
Kawaii Sakura-Chan Angel: Okay... Well, you may begin reading now.  
  
"....." Talk  
  
'.....' Thoughts  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Change Scene (I just noticed though, that I don't use this every often!)  
  
*.....* Actions  
  
~..... POV~ Someone's POV  
  
~......~ Place  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ After or something like that  
  
(A/N ........) Author's Note which means I'm talking  
  
(......) Whoever's POV it is, the person is either fixing something or WHATEVER!!! I forget what it's called at this moment...  
  
^On the last chapter^ I hope you know what THAT means  
  
Title: My Love For You Will Last  
  
Author: Kawaii Sakura-Chan Angel (Who knows though... I'll may change it again~)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Li and Sakura together again... Or are they?  
  
"This must be the school!" Sakura murmured under her breath. "Oooh! I'm so excited. Wonder if Li still remembers me..." Sakura ran into the school. Since it was lunch time, everybody was on break.  
  
"Now his room is..." Sakura walked around the school for 5 min or so. "This school is huge!" Sakura thought it would be smart to ask somebody instead of walking around for ever. She looked around to ask somebody.  
  
"Hi..." Sakura said to one guy. "I'm lost. Do you know where Li Syaoran's room is?" The guy stared at her for a second or two. Sakura looked at him with confusion.  
  
"Oh yes." He said, shaking his head.  
  
"Could you maybe lead me there?" Sakura asked him politely.  
  
"Sure. Why not?" As they slowly walked around, they exchanged names ect.  
  
"So your name is Takeshi?" Sakura said.  
  
"Yeah. And your's is Sakura." Takeshi said. "Doesn't Sakura mean cherry blossom?" Sakura nodded. "Cool. You sure look like one." Sakura blushed. "Okay. Well here it is. This is Li's dorm."  
  
"Thanks!" Sakura smiled.  
  
"Your always welcome." He said and ran off into the crowd of people. Sakura slowly opened the door to find a bunch of beds and boys in there.  
  
"Sakura?!" A voice said surprised. Sakura turned to the voice and found Li.  
  
"Li!!" Sakura ran to him. "Oh Li!!!!! I missed you so much!"  
  
"I missed you too." Li said still sounding a little shocked. "You, you, came back."  
  
"Of course I did!" Sakura said looking into his eyes. "You said you'd wait. You did... right?" Li avoided to look at Sakura in the eyes and dragged her outside to talk.  
  
~Outside~  
  
"What is it Li?" Sakura said seriously.  
  
"Look Sakura..." Li trailed off.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"I don't think..."  
  
"You don't think what...?"  
  
"I don't feel the same way for you as I did before." Li finally got everything out of his head.  
  
"Ha ha! Very funny Li!"  
  
"I'm not lying Sakura."  
  
"Don't lie to me Li..."  
  
"I'm not lying... I'm sorry Sakura." Li apoligized.  
  
"Stop it Li! It's not funny anymore!" Sakura shouted.  
  
"Sakura. Please. We can still be good friends."  
  
"Oh Li..." Sakura ran off in tears. Li stood there under a cherry blossom tree thinking about what happened after Sakura left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Li..." Sakura sniffed. She couldn't believe what just happened. It was like, like Li didn't love her anymore.  
  
"Sakura?" Takeshi came up to Sakura. "Why... are you crying?" Sakura slowly told him everything about her and Li and what just happened. She held her hand close her face, knowing that she would brake out again.  
  
"I... thought he would wait..." Sakura sobbed. "I thought he loved me... and not anyone else..." Takeshi held her in his arms. "I... thought he loved me... truly... forever..."  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Kawaii Sakura-Chan Angel: Oh gosh. This chapter is pretty short too! Awww.... Poor Sakura... Well, please R&R.... Geez... I'm making myself sad... Hmmm... I must be a really good writer to make myself sad! 


	3. What is this I'm feeling?

Kawaii Sakura-Chan Angel: I've done two chapters so far in one day. I'm trying to finish as much chapters as possible today... So I won't do much talking.  
  
Madison: The last chapter was so *sniff* sad.  
  
Kawaii Sakura-Chan Angel: I said no talking! Okay, you can all start reading before anybody else says anything else!  
  
"....." Talk  
  
'.....' Thoughts  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Change Scene (I just noticed though, that I don't use this every often!)  
  
*.....* Actions  
  
~..... POV~ Someone's POV  
  
~......~ Place  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ After or something like that  
  
(A/N ........) Author's Note which means I'm talking  
  
(......) Whoever's POV it is, the person is either fixing something or WHATEVER!!! I forget what it's called at this moment...  
  
^On the last chapter^ I hope you know what THAT means  
  
Title: My Love For You Will Last  
  
Author: Kawaii Sakura-Chan Angel (Who knows though... I'll may change it again~)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
What is this I'm feeling?  
  
^On the last chapter^  
  
"I... thought he would wait..." Sakura sobbed. "I thought he loved me... and not anyone else..." Takeshi held her in his arms. "I... thought he loved me... truly... forever..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ring, ring, ring!" Sakura's phone rang. "Ring, ring, ring!" Sakura didn't pick up the phone.  
  
'Why bother...?' Sakura thought. She heard her phone go onto the message machine.  
  
"Hi! This is Sakura Avalon. I am unable to come to the phone right now. Please leave your name, phone number and a message after the tone and I will get back to you as soon as possible! Thanks!" Sakura waited until it got to the tone. She guessed that it was probably Madison or somebody.  
  
"Hi Sakura. This is Takeshi. I was just checking to see if you were okay. Call me back later at 288-0938. Bye!" Sakura laid still on her bed. She turned around towards her phone. She picked it up quietly and dialed Takeshi's phone number.  
  
"Hello? Takeshi speaking."  
  
"Hi Takeshi..." Sakura said, trying to sound as cheerful as possible.  
  
"I knew you were home!" Takeshi laughed. "Look, I was wondering if you and I can hang out later."  
  
"Later..." Sakura trailed off.  
  
"When later?"  
  
"Maybe tomorrow," Sakura said. "Or maybe next week, or maybe next, next week or maybe..."  
  
"Okay. Tomorrow it is."  
  
"What? No, I..."  
  
"Okay I'll see you tomorrow!" Takeshi finished quickly and hung up.  
  
"What? No, I..." Sakura fell onto her bed. "Oh whatever..." She decided to rest, since she was so tired and there were so much that had happened... including what had happened between her and Li. She broke again, this time, crying softly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Next day~  
  
"Hey Sakura!" Takeshi greeted.  
  
"You know, that was really..." Takeshi interupted.  
  
"I know, sorry about yesterday."  
  
"Hoe... There you go again!" Sakura threw her arms up in the air.  
  
"Sorry. Can't help it." Takeshi laughed. "Well, yesterday was for your own good."  
  
"What? For my own good?"  
  
"Yeah. You seemed a little depressed." Takeshi said. "Anyways, you need to cheer up! Life isn't over because Li dumped you!"  
  
"Yeah... I guess..." Sakura's face showed depression once more.  
  
"Okay. Common!" Takeshi started running.  
  
"What? Where we going?" Sakura ran after him.  
  
"To my place!" Takeshi yelled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Takeshi's apartment~  
  
"So you live in a apartment, eh?" Sakura said, looking around.  
  
"Yeah. I live by myself." Takeshi said as he looked through the fridge.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"You know, you should really stop saying 'What'." Takeshi laughed.  
  
"You know, you should really stop laughing." Sakura giggled. They both giggled/laughed together.  
  
"Anyways, to get back to your question." Takeshi said with a spoon in his mouth. "I dunno. I guess I just want to be independent." He grabbed a pudding out of the fridge. "Ya want one?" He offered Sakura one.  
  
"Nah..."  
  
"Anyways, I'm old enough." Takeshi said as he ate the pudding.  
  
"Really. Your 18 already?"  
  
"Err... Not really." Takeshi hesistated. "I'm uh, 16 turning 17."  
  
"I knew it!" Sakura smiled.  
  
"Hmm... Everything is going perfect so far!"  
  
"What's going perfect so far?" Sakura flashed confusion from her face.  
  
"You smiled!"  
  
"Oh um..." Sakura blushed in embarassment. "Heh..."  
  
'Why am I blushing?' Sakura said to herself. 'You idiot! Takeshi must think your crazy!'  
  
"Hello? You in there?" Takeshi waved his hand in front of Sakura's face.  
  
"Wah? Oh, of course I am!" Sakura shouted. "Oops..."  
  
"Don't worry. You can yell for all I care." Takeshi smiled.  
  
"Yeah... Well, I think I've got to go." Sakura reached for her coat. Instead, Takeshi grabbed it for her.  
  
"Here." Takeshi gave her the coat.  
  
"Thanks..." Sakura put her runners on. "I'll see you later!"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~With Li wherever he is~  
  
Li sat on the bench with shock. He had just talked with his girlfriend and found out that she doesn't love him (A/N Ha ha!! Serves him right!). He thought, 'This is just what happened to Sakura and me... Except I hurt her...' He thought about it and finally realized what he had with Sakura was unreplacable. 'Oh crap... Is it too late to go back to her now? Can she forgive me for what I've done?' Li decided to go home and call Sakura and apoligize madly until she forgave him. He got up and started walking to his house. But on the way, he met Sakura.  
  
"Hi Sakura..."  
  
"Hi Li." Sakura bit her lip. It still hurt to see him again.  
  
"Look, about what happened the other day..."  
  
"Li, don't worry. It's okay. I'm fine now."  
  
"No, it's not that. I broke up with my girlfriend today and when I felt the pain, I realized that it wasn't right for me to do that to you," Li said. "And the thing is, I didn't know it but, I still love you." Sakura stood in shock, amazement a bunch of other emotionally feeling going through her.  
  
"Sakura," Li continued. "Will you, forgive me for what I did?" Sakura was silent. "Sakura?"  
  
"I, uh, I'll think about it." Sakura said, still feeling funny. "I'll... see you later..."  
  
"Yeah... Well bye." Li walked away after he couldn't see Sakura anymore.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Kawaii Sakura-Chan Angel: Hmm... Short chapter as usual. E-mail me at kawaii_sakura_kinomoto_@hotmail.com if you have any comments. Thanks. 


	4. Feelings

Kawaii Sakura-Chan Angel: I don't think the last chapter had a very good ending but then again, what do you expect from a 11-year old? I'll answer a few of you...  
  
SAKURA LOVER (Anonymous): Okay, I know, the chapters are way too short but I'm happy enough that I can even work on fanfics! I'm way too busy these days with, like I said, exams. Also, I just like to have the location. It'll be weird to have the locations written in some places and not in some other places.  
  
Forget-me-not (Signed): I don't think it would be right for me to make this end up as a T+S... You know, it's just not right! I'm just trying to find a really good way for Li and Sakura to get together... Hopefully.  
  
Kawaii Sakura-Chan Angel: Anyways, so everybody, please please please don't complain about anything because, once I do finish I'll hopefully be able to make another one except it will be improved. I did notice I made lots of mistakes... So, stop complaining peoples! I'm not writing this fanfic so I can be yelled at... I get enough at home.  
  
"....." Talk  
  
'.....' Thoughts  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Change Scene (I just noticed though, that I don't use this every often!)  
  
*.....* Actions  
  
~..... POV~ Someone's POV  
  
~......~ Place  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ After or something like that  
  
(A/N ........) Author's Note which means I'm talking  
  
(......) Whoever's POV it is, the person is either fixing something or WHATEVER!!! I forget what it's called at this moment...  
  
^On the last chapter^ I hope you know what THAT means  
  
Title: My Love For You Will Last  
  
Author: Kawaii Sakura-Chan Angel (Who knows though... I'll may change it again~)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Feelings  
  
^On the last chapter^  
  
"Sakura," Li continued. "Will you, forgive me for what I did?" Sakura was silent. "Sakura?"  
  
"I, uh, I'll think about it." Sakura said, still feeling funny. "I'll... see you later..."  
  
"Yeah... Well bye." Li walked away after he couldn't see Sakura anymore.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Is this fair?' Sakura thought. 'Is this fair that he turns to me after he has no one else to turn to?' Sakura buried her face in a pillow. 'Ughhhhhhh... How can Li and my perfect relationship turn into this big, complicated thing?' Sakura kept making twists and turns to try and find a comftorble position. 'Maybe,' Sakura thought. 'Just maybe, it's the same with this relationship. I just have to keep trying until I found something that I feel comftorble with. Wahhhhh!!! So complicated.....'  
  
'Something's wrong...' Kero watched his mistress twisting and turning.  
  
"HOEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura jumped up and shouted, catching Kero off guard, making him jump up also.  
  
"What's the matter Sakura?" Kero asked. He freaked once he saw that his fur had spiked up.  
  
"Kero... Wahhhh!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled. "I'm so confused!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"About?" Kero smoothed his fur.  
  
"It's so confusing..." Sakura sighed. "What do you do when you don't know if you love someone or not?"  
  
"Hmm... I don't know." Kero said, sitting down. "I'm a guardian. I don't go through things that you might." Sakura groaned.  
  
'I don't know what to do...' Sakura fell back on to her bed and buried herself under blankets and pillows. 'Wahh...' Sakura quietly cried. Part of her mind told her to accept Li. The other part told her that it wasn't fair for her. It wasn't fair that he would turn back to her just like that. 'Is it fair?' Sakura asked herself. 'My heart tells me yes, my mind tells me no... Or is it the other way around? I don't even know what I'm telling myself!!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Wherever Li is... Does anyone ever know where he is?~  
  
'Do you think Sakura will forgive you?' Li asked. 'Maybe... maybe not...'  
  
"Oh god! I'm talking to myself here!" Li stood up and yelled furiously.  
  
'Why was I such a jerk...? Was it really necessary? Aww man... I really thought that I loved Jessica (His g/f)... Maybe I just tried to make myself believe that... because I thought Sakura was gone... And when she came back... It surprised me... And so I thought I loved Jessica now... I just confused myself even more...'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~In Takeshi's apartment~  
  
'Sakura can be so cheerful...' Takeshi told himself as he flipped the channels. 'But she can also be so depressed at the same time...' Takeshi turned the T.V. off. 'What is this I feel towards her... She's just a normal girl... I've seen a bunch of normal girls...' Takeshi felt funny inside of him. He had never felt this... feeling about a girl before. 'Could it be?' He said. 'No... It can't be...' But then he had this feeling that told him something. 'Could I? But she still loves Li... Or could she not?' Takeshi told himself that he didn't. He couldn't. He wouldn't. He shouldn't. But for some strange reason, some where inside of him told him that he did. It made him feel weird, fighting with himself. Telling him he didn't while another part of him told him that he did. He sat there fighting with his mind for 10 min or so, staring blankly at the T.V. After that, he stood up, shook his head furiously and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello? Sakura Avalon speaking." Takeshi heart beated quickly when he heard her voice. 'What is the matter with you Takeshi?!' He yelled inside. 'You have never ever felt so nervous when you talked to her before, so what is wrong with you?'  
  
"Hello?" Sakura repeated.  
  
"Oh, um, hi Sakura." Takeshi said nervously.  
  
"Oh, hi Takeshi!" Sakura said sweetly (A/N I think Sakura talks sweetly all the time ^_^).  
  
"I was uh, wondering," Takeshi hesitated. "Maybe we can hang out later?"  
  
"I'm not falling for this trick again!" Sakura giggled, making Takeshi's heart melt (A/N So what? I can't think clearly!). "Okay. Sure, why not? How about tomorrow?"  
  
"I..." Before Takeshi could answer, Sakura quickly said 'Okay! Good!' and hung up. Takesh sighed. He sounded so stupid there on the phone. And he fell for his own trick. He sighed again. And stared blankly at the T.V. again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Sakura's House~  
  
"Who was that?" Kero asked as he stuffed pudding inside his mouth.  
  
"Oh, just Takeshi." Sakura sighed (A/N Is it just me or is everyone sighing?). Kero flashed a who-is-he? look. "He's a friend of mine. I met him at Li's school."  
  
"Ooohh..." Kero said as he finished the last of his pudding. "More pudding!" Sakura rolled her eyes and ran down stairs. She ran into the kitchen, bumping into Tori.  
  
"Watch it squirt!" Tori said.  
  
"Oh whatever. I'm not in the mood..." Sakura looked in the fridge. Once she spotted what she came for, she went up stairs.  
  
"Weird..." Tori scratched his head. "She's not in the mood, eh?"  
  
"I heard that!!!!!!" Sakura shouted from above. Tori just shook his head and continued whatever he was doing.  
  
"Here!!!!!" Sakura yelled at Kero, handing him a pudding.  
  
"Thanks...?" Kero 50% said and 50% questioned. "Your not in 'the mood' are you?"  
  
"HOEEEEEE!!!!!!! STOP SAYING THAT PEOPLES!!!!!!!!" Sakura grabbed her coat and ran outside.  
  
"...." Kero sat in silence. "Did... I say something wrong?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~At Penguin Park (A/N Is that right?)~  
  
Sakura walked around the park. She sighed and sat down on a bench. She rested.  
  
'Hoe... I should really get a brake from all this...' Sakura told herself. 'But then again, how do you get a brake from life?'  
  
"Sakura?" Sakura looked up to see Li coming towards her.  
  
"Oh... Hi Li..." Sakura greeted.  
  
"Yeah..." Li said. "So have you thought about what I asked you the other day?"  
  
"Um... Well... I did but... I..." Sakura hesitated. "I still don't have an answer yet..."  
  
"I am really sorry Sakura." Li plead. "Please forgive me."  
  
"I can forgive you Showran (A/N Most people know that when people call you by the last name, they mean business)." Sakura said. "Is that all you want?"  
  
"No." Li answered. "I... want you back." (A/N I can't bare to write this! I'm too young!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHH!!!)  
  
"That," Sakura replied. "I have to think about."  
  
"O.K." Li said.  
  
"That's pretty much it?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yeah... I'll see you around then..." Li left Sakura sitting on the bench.  
  
'Why,' Sakura asked herself. 'Why can't I understand what my heart it telling me?' Sakura shook her head, making her long hair wave (A/N She's almost 16. Her hair must have grown pretty long by now!). Then she rested her head on the bench, wishing it was somebody else's.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Kawaii Sakura-Chan Angel: Okay... This chapters sucks because it's supposed to be a serious one and I'm really hype (hyper) right now! Ugh, just came back from school after my presentation... Anyways, I won't be posting another chapter for pretty long, and all of you know why. Thanks for reading!  
  
Madison: What?! But then I won't get to...  
  
Everybody: WE KNOW!!!  
  
Kawaii Sakura-Chan Angel: Oh yes, and here's one sad fact.  
  
Madison: Hold on. Let me get this on tape.  
  
Kawaii Sakura-Chan Angel: *rolls eyes* Okay whatever. The sad thing is...  
  
Madison: Okay, shoot!  
  
Kawaii Sakura-Chan Angel: I already started!  
  
Madison: Oh, okay...  
  
Kawaii Sakura-Chan Angel: Okay, as I was saying, this is sort of a bad news but I may take this fanfic down for a number of reasons.  
  
Madison: Keep going...  
  
Kawaii Sakura-Chan Angel: First, I have too much to do as I told you for the millionth time. Second, I think this fanfic is really stupid and has a really stupid beginning, problem, climax, conclusion and all that stuff. Third, uh... actually I don't exactly have a third reason so just stick with two!  
  
Sakura: I thought you said a NUMBER of reasons.  
  
Kawaii Sakura-Chan Angel: Whatever!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sakura: Oh no!  
  
Everybody: What?  
  
Sakura: Then I'll never know the ending! The story will end up as a sad fanfic!  
  
Madison: Hey... yeah! I don't add sappy ending stories to my collection of videos. *Reveals a huge room filled with videos*  
  
Li: I don't really care...  
  
Kero: Do I end up with a lot of pudding or a lot of chocolate?  
  
Meilin: Do I even come out later?  
  
Takeshi: Do I find out how I feel?  
  
Sakura: I want an ending!  
  
*Everybody starts complaining*  
  
Kawaii Sakura-Chan Angel: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everybody: *Silence*  
  
Kawaii Sakura-Chan Angel: Look, I don't have much time for writing fanfics and I definately don't have time to listen to all of you complain!  
  
Everybody: *Silence*  
  
Kawaii Sakura-Chan Angel: Okay, well bye everybody! Hope you enjoyed the fanfic a little at least! It ends here now! 


End file.
